The present invention relates generally to network log-on security, and in particular, log-on security based on location information.
When a user logs on to a network such as a social network, the user typically provides a username or user identification and a password. The user may log-on to the network from a variety of locations, such as home, office, school, etc. The user location at the time of logging onto the network does not affect the log-on process.